Atlas Chmur
by cosima winchester
Summary: Nagini wciąż nie odnaleziono, a Harry toczy ostateczną bitwę z Voldemortem. Hermiona w przypływie desperacji, chcąc uratować nie tylko swojego przyjaciela, ale i cały świat magii, rozbija fiolkę z tajemniczym eliksirem, który przenosi Czarnego Pana z Bellatrix i Złotą Trójcę do świata pozbawionego magii. Z biegiem czasu wszystko to, co było normalne staje się absurdalne. / Tomione
1. Prolog

Przez cały rok Złota Trójca goniła po świecie w poszukiwaniu kawałków duszy Voldemorta. Dzień w dzień mierzyli się z przeciwnościami losu. Byli blisko – zniszczyli diadem Ravenclaw i pozostała już tylko Nagini. Zwycięstwo było na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Hermiona rozglądała się nerwowo wokół. Wszyscy toczyli zawziętą walkę w murach szkoły, wszędzie było pełno gruzów i kurzu. Na dziedzińcu był Harry z Voldemortem, obok niej Ron, a po stronie Czarnego Pana Bellatrix Black, która starała się nie wychylać i pilnowała ich, żeby nie przeszkadzali. Ta chwila miała być decydująca. Potter rzucił zaklęcie rozbrajające w tym samym momencie, co Voldemort uśmiercające. Oba promienie spotkały się w połowie drogi i dwójka czarodziejów zaczęła toczyć walkę o wygraną.

Granger nerwowo skubała rąbek szaty. Wierzyła, że Harry'emu się uda, musiało mu się udać, ale szanse były znikome – nie odnaleźli Nagini, ostatniego horkruksa. Nawet, gdyby Potterowi teraz się powiodło i bitwa zostałaby wygrana, to wizja kolejnej wojny wisiałaby w powietrzu. Dziewczyna czuła pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolkę z zielono-fioletowym dymem. Nie chciała tego robić, nie była nawet pewna, czy się powiedzie, kiedy rzuci fiolką w walczącą dwójkę. Dotknęła opuszkami palców ręki Rona i niepewnie na niego spojrzała. On się już poddał. Przeraźliwa metalowa dłoń zacisnęła się na jej sercu łamiącym się w pół. Zacisnęła powieki.

— Przepraszam was, ale… muszę to zrobić — wyszeptała zdławionym głosem. Upewniła się, że fiolka jest zamknięta i rzuciła ją przed siebie, jak najbliżej Voldemorta i Harry'ego. Nie minęło dwadzieścia sekund, kiedy cały dziedziniec pogrążył się w kłębach fioletowo-zielonego dymu.

Zniknęli. Dziedziniec był pusty. A każdy walczący w zamku padł na ziemię bezwładnie – zemdleli.


	2. Rozdział 1

Podróż między światami zdawała się trwać wieczność, ale żaden z podróżników nie był w stanie tego rejestrować. Ogromne ciśnienie i siła nadprzyrodzona, która ciągnęła ich do nowej rzeczywistości odebrała na moment logiczne myślenie. Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Tom Riddle i Bellatrix Black wylądowali twardo na wilgotnej trawie między przerażającymi, wielkimi drzewami.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mrożąca krew w żyłach puszcza zdawała się wyglądać jak Zakazany Las obok Hogwartu – przerażająca cisza, nienaturalna moc tłamsząca ich z każdej strony, ciemność. Oprócz paranoi, że za którymś z pni siedzi ukryty niebezpieczny drapieżnik i przebijającego się przez konary drzew mdłego blasku księżyca, każdy z nich odczuwał, że coś nie gra, że coś jest nie tak.

Bellatrix ciągle siedziała skulona na zielonej trawie, Voldemort już celował różdżką w Pottera, który zbity z tropu – razem z przyjaciółmi – nie potrafił oderwać oczu od nowego wizerunku Czarnego Pana. Wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło i uległo zmianie, ale nikt, prócz Hermiony, nie był w stanie tego zaakceptować.

— Co, Potter, nie chcesz się nawet bronić? — Riddle zmrużył błękitne oczy i roześmiał się. — Avada Kedavra.

Ale nic się nie stało. W Harry'ego nie poleciał żaden śmiertelny promień. Co więcej, Złota Trójca ciągle stała z rozchylonymi wargami i wpatrywała się w niego jak w coś, czego nigdy nie widzieli i właśnie dostali taką szansę. Voldemort kilkakrotnie próbował rzucić to samo zaklęcie, ale, za każdym razem, bez żadnego rezultatu. Wściekły wyrzucił bezużyteczny kawałek patyka i krzyknął z całej siły. Pokonał odległość kilku kroków dzielących jego oraz Granger i rzucił się na zdezorientowaną dziewczynę.

Bellatrix podniosła się w jednej chwili i w kilka sekund oszacowała ich szanse. Nie miała pojęcia, co stało się z jej różdżką, ale widziała, jak rudy zdrajca zaczynał zaciskać w rękach magiczne narzędzie.

— Panie, nie — powiedziała cicho, podchodząc do Riddle'a, który zdążył przewrócić dziewczynę i zacisnąć palce wokół jej szyi.

Harry z Ronem zareagowali szybko – oboje bezsilnie wymachując różdżkami w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ale i tym razem żadne czary nie zadziałały. Hermiona próbowała wyszarpać się z coraz to silniejszego uścisku, ale nie potrafiła.

— Coś ty zrobiła, ty pieprzona szlamo? — warknął jej do ucha. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy w jego stronę Weasley rzucił dość spory kawałek drewna. — Zabiję…

Nie dokończył, bo konar trafił go prosto w głowę i mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Granger nie potrzebowała drugiego zaproszenia, razem z przyjaciółmi, ignorując wściekłe wrzaski Bellatrix, chwycili się za dłonie i zaczęli biec przed siebie, prosto w pozbawioną blasku księżyca strefę drzew.

Po kilkuminutowym biegu zatrzymali się, głośno sapiąc. Hermiona oparła się o Rona, Harry podparł się dłońmi na kolanach. To było niewiarygodne – znajdowali się w dziwnym miejscu. Byli przerażeni, ale jakaś nieznana im moc zagłuszała ten strach, a na jego miejsce pchała spokój i opanowanie.

— Widzieliście to? Hermiono, co zrobiłaś? — Potter odezwał się niepewnie, kiedy jego oddech był w miarę równy. Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię i spojrzała na przyjaciół.

— Bo widzicie… — zaczęła niepewnie. Weasley zachęcił ją delikatnie pocierając jej ramię. — Nie zabiliśmy Nagini, ty z Voldemortem toczyłeś ostateczną bitwę, a przecież już raz byłeś martwy. Nie chciałam, żebyś przegrał, chciałam uratować nas wszystkich i… Ja to planowałam od dawna.

— Hermiono, o co chodzi? — Rudowłosy chłopak położył ręce na ramionach Granger i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. — Możesz powiedzieć.

— Wtedy, kiedy był ślub Billa i Fleur, gdy powiedziałam wam, że pakuję się już od jakiegoś czasu, żeby być gotową na nadejście odpowiedniej chwili… — Harry i Ron pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Doskonale pamiętali dzień, w którym sielanka została przerwana nagłym wtargnięciem tłumu śmierciożerców. — Znalazłam w księdze pewien eliksir, który dobrze zrobiony, mógł przenieść osoby znajdujące się w centrum dymu powstającego przez zmieszanie się płynu z powietrzem do świata, innego świata, pozbawionego magii. Od wieków nikomu to nie wyszło, przynajmniej nie do 1659 roku. Wtedy też wszystkie informacje na ten temat ucichły. Musiałam nieźle się nagimnastykować, żeby zdobyć składniki i… — Przerwała, czując łzy napływające do jej oczu. Pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała w bok. — Zrobiłam coś strasznego, ale udało się. Udało się i przenieśliśmy się do świata bez magii. Tutaj Voldemort nie będzie mógł cię zabić zaklęciem, Harry, jest tak samo bezbronny, jak ty, czy ja.

Zapadła cisza. Zarówno Wybraniec, jak i Weasley musieli przetrawić to, czego się dowiedzieli. Byli w świecie bez magii. Razem z nimi byli Voldemort i Bellatrix. A co z ich życiem w tamtym wymiarze? Co z rodziną, przyjaciółmi? Przecież nawet jeśli nie ma już Voldemorta, to są śmierciożercy, którzy zostali. Potter zacisnął dłonie w pięści i westchnął ciężko.

— Hermiono… — zaczął powoli, widząc potok łez zdobiących policzki przyjaciółki. — Powiedziałaś, że zrobiłaś coś strasznego…

— Tak, Harry. Eliksir wymagał nakładu mnóstwa energii, starożytnych składników i… — Dolna warga drżała, a głos Granger z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy.

Ronald objął ją ramieniem, ale Harry widział po minie przyjaciela, że nie bardzo rozumie nagły napad paniki jego dziewczyny. Już otwierał usta, żeby zganić ją za nieprzemyślany i nieskonsultowany pomysł z eliksirem oraz za płacz, na który widocznie naszła ją ochota, ale Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zgromił rudzielca wzrokiem.

— Ostatnim składnikiem było serce osoby, którą kocham najbardziej.

* * *

Tom Riddle chodził w tę i z powrotem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się stało. Raz za razem w głowie odtwarzał moment ostatniej walki. Tylko on i Potter. Nie zrobił nic źle. Więc jak znaleźli się w tym miejscu? Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Bellatrix zatoczyła się i ciężko upadła. Może kiedyś zwróciłby uwagę na to, co się działo z jego słodką Bellą, ale teraz nie był w stanie patrzeć na nią, a co dopiero interesować się jej upadkami.

Cholernie bolała go głowa. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to on zaciskający swoje dłonie wokół szyi tej głupiej szlamy i ciemność. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak długo leżał bezwładnie na mokrej trawie – kiedy otworzył oczy niemiłosierny ból zaćmił jego umysł, a nad nim klęczała przerażona Black.

— Co ty robisz, do jasnej cholery? — warknął w końcu, odwracając się w jej stronę.

Była jego najwierniejszą. Uwielbiał tę uległość i miłość, które napędzały ją do działania, ale im więcej tego miał, tym bardziej to go odrzucało. Bellatrix leżała zwinięta w kłębek i trzęsła się. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył ją drżącą z zimna zorientował się, że i jemu doskwiera chłód. Objął się ramionami i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

Co mogli zrobić? Było ciemno, znajdowali się w nieznanym miejscu, w lesie, który zdawał się nie mieć wyjścia. Usiadł pod drzewem i oparł się plecami o chropowatą korę.

— Chodź tutaj, Bellatrix. Nie chcemy zamarznąć jak jacyś… mugole — powiedział, z obrzydzeniem akcentując ostatnie słowo. Nie dała się długo prosić, kilka sekund później siedziała wtulona w swojego pana. Przylegając do siebie, „temperatura" ich ciał delikatnie wzrosła.

— Panie… — Black zaczęła niepewnie. — Jeśli dalej chcemy zniszczyć Pottera, to musimy pomyśleć nad lepszym planem.

— Musimy pomyśleć, jak odzyskać moc! — syknął prosto do jej ucha. Poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz i zamknęła oczy, rezygnując z dzielenia się dalszymi pomysłami.

Nie lubiła, kiedy traktował ją przedmiotowo. Co z tego, że okazywała mu swoje oddanie, swoją miłość i swoją pasję na każdym kroku? Jeszcze przed całkowitą utratą człowieczeństwa był dumny z tego, że była u jego boku. Wraz z utratą ludzkiej godności utracił względny szacunek do niej, co nie zmieniało faktu, że ona nie potrafiła pozbyć się człowieczeństwa tak po prostu, jak on. Nie potrafiła przestać go uwielbiać, miłować i podziwiać. Potrzebowała tego.

— Spróbuj się przespać. Jak zacznie świtać ruszymy w drogę. Nie możemy siedzieć w tej puszczy. — Usłyszała.

Ziewnęła szeroko i odpłynęła do sennej krainy marzeń. Byli w ciemnej dupie, w dodatku przez zwykłą dziewuchę brudnej krwi, przez dziewuchę, która nie miała prawa istnieć w magicznym świecie.

* * *

— Żartujesz? — Ron odsunął się od dziewczyny na wyciągnięcie ręki i spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. — Mówisz o prawdziwym sercu?

— Kto? — Harry starał się nie osądzać przyjaciółki, mimo że sam miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na nią. Wiedział jednak, że wrzaski, osądzania, krytykowanie nic nie pomogą w ich sytuacji.

Z jednej strony mieli niezłe pole do popisu. Wiadomo nie od dziś, że Voldemort brzydził się wszystkiego, co niemagiczne, więc mieliby sporą przewagę i mogliby nawet zabić go na zawsze. Z drugiej strony, w jaki sposób mieli zwyciężyć z człowiekiem, który był zdecydowanie silniejszy od nich? I sprytniejszy? Mimo to, Potter widział realne szanse na wygraną i w duchu dziękował jej za ten pomysł. Nie potrafił przełknąć śliny, kiedy zaczął w głowie wymieniać wszystkie osoby, które Hermiona mogłaby zabić dla ukończenia jakiegoś eliksiru.

— Ron, idioto. To chyba logiczne, że musiałam użyć prawdziwego serca — wyszeptała, zaciskając powieki.

— Nie wierzę… — Zmrużył oczy i odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. — Nie wierzę.

— Ron! Uspokój się! Chciała dobrze. — Harry zmierzył rudego krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale ten zdawał się z tego nic nie robić.

— Kto to? Bo mnie widocznie nie kochałaś najbardziej — wysapał. Nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć.

W jego umyśle jakby coś wybuchło, wszystko zaczęło zlewać się w całość. Słyszał cichy, podstępny szept, który wrzeszczał w głowie, że jego dziewczyna to morderca.

— To nie tak, ja… Rozmawiałam z rodzicami i mój ojciec zgodził się… W zamian za wymazanie wspomnień mojej mamy. — Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic więcej. Upadła na kolana i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Musiała zabić własnego ojca, żeby oni mogli być teraz tutaj, w tym świecie, żeby Harry mógł raz na zawsze pokonać pieprzonego Voldemorta. Nie spodziewała się, że któryś z nich zrozumie, ale reakcja chłopaka, z którym wiązała swoją przyszłość totalnie złamała jej serce. Wszystko było zaplanowane, wszystko poszło dokładnie tak, jak pójść powinno. Musiała złożyć ofiarę, żeby przenieść ich do całkowicie innego miejsca, gdzie Harry Potter i Lord Voldemort będą zwykłymi śmiertelnikami bez magii i bez żadnej pomocy nadprzyrodzonych sił.

Hermiona nie była w stanie spojrzeć w oczy żadnemu z nich. Była pewna, że kiedy dowiedzą się o tym, że zabiła człowieka trwającego przez tyle lat przy jej boku tylko dla głupiego eliksiru, to odwrócą się od niej. Skreślą ją i nigdy, przenigdy jej nie wybaczą. A przecież nie musiała nawet tego płynu używać. Gdyby zabili Nagini, Voldemort byłby zwykłym, śmiertelnym człowiekiem z ostatnim, malutkim i poranionym kawałeczkiem duszy, a Harry miałby szansę go pokonać. Zdziwiła się, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś obejmuje ją ramionami i chowa w silnym uścisku. W głębi serca miała głupią nadzieję, że to właśnie Ron, ale kiedy podniosła głowę, spojrzała w zielone oczy Pottera. W jego oczach nie doszukała się żadnej nienawiści i obrzydzenia.

Nie potrafiła już dłużej wytrzymać, rozpłakała się. Pozwoliła całemu żalowi, żałobie, bólowi, niemocy wypłynąć na wierzch. Pozwoliła sobie na rozpacz.


	3. Rozdział 2

Słońce powoli wychylało się zza horyzontu, nadając otoczeniu przyjaznego, skrzącego blasku. Temperatura powietrza gwałtownie wzrosła o kilka stopni, zwierzęta zaczęły wychodzić ze swoich kryjówek, wiatr zaczął swój codzienny, przyjemny taniec. Nawet rodzina królewska – w Dzień Założyciela – postanowiła wybrać się na poranną przejażdżkę Lasem Freda. Odkąd królowa Bonnie, najpiękniejsza i najbardziej pożądana wśród mężczyzn kobieta, straciła męża i wyszła za swojego przyjaciela i jednocześnie Szefa Gwardzistów, Royalowie nie mieli zbyt wielu okazji do spędzania czasu wspólnie.

Freya nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czy jej matka była ślepa czy po prostu związała się z tym spiskowcem, bo tak trzeba. Wielokrotnie udowadniała, że jej ojczym, Mark, to nikt więcej jak zwykły, żądny władzy krętacz. Był przebiegły i inteligentny, ale Freya nienawidziła go całym sercem i na każdym kroku starała się uprzykrzyć mu życie. Zdarzyło się jej nawet zarzucić mu, że to on zabił jej ojca tylko i wyłącznie dla wyższego statusu, dla bycia królem.

— Kochanie, co myślisz?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał rudowłosą dziewczynę głos matki. Księżniczka pokręciła głową, jakby królowa zadała głupie pytanie.

— To nie ja mam prawo głosu w tym kraju — odpowiedziała oschle.

Kiedyś relacje z matką miała doskonałe, były siostrami, przyjaciółkami, matką i córką. Potrafiły odnaleźć się w każdej sytuacji. Odkąd zmienił się władca, zmieniły się relacje.

— Bądź grzeczna, Freya. Nie chcesz chyba wylądować za karę między Miszami, prawda? — Mark machnął ręką w stronę woźnicy, żeby zatrzymał się.

Księżniczka tylko prychnęła pod nosem, widząc spojrzenie matki. Ta polana, która wyglądała normalnie – jak każda inna – była pełna wspomnień. Nie tylko dla Marka, ale i dla Bonnie, dla Freyi, dla każdego mieszkańca Bilachawi.

— To tutaj był Godhet, kiedy tworzył nasz mały świat. — Mark uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Był pasjonatem historii i wiedział niemalże wszystko. Znał prawie każdą księgę historyczną na pamięć. Imiona, miejsca, wydarzenia, wszystko.

— A Bra? Jego siostra? No chyba nie zapomniałeś, że ona też odegrała dużą rolę, prawda? — Bonnie podeszła do króla i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Mark nie lubił przyznawać się do tego, że kobieta odegrała znaczącą rolę w historii Bilachawi. Był przekonany, że władzę powinien sprawować tylko mężczyzna – żadna kobieta nie była w stanie poprowadzić tak ogromnego państwa. Może i kochał swoją żonę, może cieszył się z tego, że miał rodzinę, ale ważniejszym dla niego było doprowadzenie władzy do porządku. Był zwykłym politykiem, a jego pragnienia wiązały się z naprawą rozpustnego kraju, w jakim przyszło mu rządzić.

— Wasza wysokość. — Woźnica skłonił się nisko i skierował swój wzrok między drzewa.

Rodzina Carbone skupiła się na dwójce ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w nich spod ogromnego klonu. Mark machnął dorożkarzowi dłonią, żeby zajął swoje miejsce a sam dostojnym krokiem, z wysoko uniesioną głową, ruszył w stronę niewdzięcznych poddanych.

Voldemort obudził się zalany potem. Nigdy nie miał sposobności zasmakowania mugolskiego życia, nie licząc jedenastu lat między tym gatunkiem podludzi. Teraz, leżąc z Bellatrix w ramionach, spocony z powodu wzbijającego się coraz wyżej słońca, nie był nikim więcej, jak niemagicznym śmiertelnikiem. Splunął na bok i gwałtownie odepchnął śpiącą kobietę. Bellatrix ziewnęła szeroko i niepewnie podniosła zaspany jeszcze wzrok na swojego pana.

— Nie patrz się tak, kretynko. Musimy ruszać w drogę, musimy odzyskać moc i zabić tych niewdzięcznych dzieciaków. I przede wszystkim, musimy wrócić do naszego świata — warknął, widząc szklane spojrzenie swojej poddanej.

Pokiwała tylko głową i przetarła czoło.

Zmieniła się. Dopiero teraz to zauważył – była znowu piękna, jak kiedyś. Nie nosiła widocznych śladów praktykowania czarnej magii: jej włosy były znowu długie, piękne i czarne, jej oczy znowu miały tę iskierkę w ciemnych tęczówkach, jej pełne usta nie były popękane, a zamiast poniszczonych, żółtych zębów miała je znowu proste i białe. Wydawała się być młodsza o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat. Nie interesował się jej życiem prywatnym, ale był wdzięczny Lestrange'owi, że ten nie dawał za wygraną i walczył o jej względy do samego końca. Kiedy Riddle spojrzał na to z innej strony, było mu nawet głupio, że wysłał Rudolfa na misję samobójczą, który dosłownie dwa dni przed ślubem zginął z ręki samego Dumbledore'a.

— Panie…? — Jej drżący głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zmrużył oczy i syknął pod nosem. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i zobaczył… karocę, która ciągnięta była przez dwa ogromne, piękne konie.

— Świetnie — powiedział do siebie i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, intensywnie myśląc.

Rzekłby, że właśnie uśmiechnął się do nich los, ale od dawna nie wierzył w takie bzdety. Widząc dostojne zwierzęta i piękny powóz wywnioskował, że ludzie zmierzający w ich stronę są wysoko postawieni w hierarchii tego przeklętego miejsca.

— Wiem. Wpadłem na świetny pomysł.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szturchnął kobietę, która zdawała się być nieobecna i z utęsknieniem patrzyła na pojazd. W normalnej sytuacji skarciłby ją za tak lekceważące zachowanie, ale teraz nie mieli czasu.

— Przepraszam… — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

— Jesteśmy zwykłym narzeczeństwem. Ta upośledzona trójka: Potter, rudy zdrajca krwi i skretyniała szlama, to źli czarodzieje, którzy polują na nas i chcą nas zabić, dlatego przenieśli nas do tego… świata. — Mówił szybko i cicho. Na wzmiankę o narzeczeństwie Bellatrix mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. — Nie rób nic, nie mów nic. Ja wszystko załatwię. Oni wszystko załatwią. Wykorzystamy naiwność tego społeczeństwa.

Pokiwała gorliwie głową. Co mogła zrobić? Od jakiegoś czasu uważał ją za głupią wariatkę, która zrobiłaby wszystko dla niego. Może tak było, przecież z radością oddałaby życie dla Czarnego Pana, ale brakowało jej starych czasów. Czasów, kiedy doceniał nie tylko jej umiejętności, nienawiść do brudnej krwi i złodziei magii, ale i rozum, miłość, ciało. Nieustannie kochała go całym sercem, które biło tylko dla niego. Była dumna ze swojej obsesyjnej, platonicznej miłości. Zawsze miała nadzieję, że kiedyś opamięta się, że spojrzy na nią tak, jak za dawnych czasów – kiedy zaczynał swoje panowanie, kiedy jako pierwsza stanęła po jego stronie, kiedy krok po kroku odkrywali siebie, swoje uczucia, pożądanie, obsesję, wszystko.

Poczuła, jak Riddle szarpie ją w górę. Szybko podniosła się i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że przez swoje rozmyślania straciła dość sporo, bo w ich stronę szedł mężczyzna, a dwie kobiety stały dalej i wpatrywały się w nich intensywnie. Bellatrix chrząknęła, przygładziła sukienkę i przykleiła na twarz nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Ukłońcie się przed królem. — Usłyszeli nieznajomego.

Black zmarszczyła nos, a Voldemorta zalała fala złości. Mimo to musiał zmusić swoje ego do uciszenia i zagrania roli pokrzywdzonego. Zgiął się, imitując marny ukłon, a Bellatrix poszła w jego ślady. Mężczyzna pokiwał powoli głową, uważnie obserwując ich.

— Przepraszam, my… Nie jesteśmy chyba z tego świata — Riddle powiedział ostrożnie, zmuszając swoje struny głosowe do posłuszeństwa – z rozkazującego tonu zmienił go w przerażony i zdezorientowany. Nawet nie pomyślałby, że tak świetnie pójdzie mu udawanie.

— Z innego świata? Żarty sobie robicie? Z waszego króla?! — Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu i uważnie przyjrzał się najpierw Tomowi, a potem Bellatrix, która tym razem autentycznie była przerażona, w końcu nie miała swoich mocy. Czarny Pan nie napomknął, że kiedyś mugolskie sztuki walki mogą się przydać.

— Przepraszam… — zaczęła cicho z opuszczoną głową. Intensywnie wpatrywała się w zieloną trawę. — My mieliśmy brać ślub i… byliśmy zwykłymi czarodziejami, ale ta trójka… To są źli czarodzieje, wasza wysokość. Przenieśli nas do całkiem innego świata, żeby zabić nas, bo łatwiej… — Nie dokończyła.

Chciała się zezłościć, że wszyscy przerywali jej, kiedy mówiła, ale Riddle zacisnął swoje palce na jej, omal nie miażdżąc jej ręki.

Król, za jakiego się podawał nieznajomy westchnął i kilka minut w ciszy rozmyślał. Co jakiś czas kiwał albo kręcił głową, przeklinał pod nosem albo oburzał się. W końcu spojrzał na Bellatrix dziwnie pożądliwym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się.

— Mój błąd. Rzeczywiście wyglądacie na ludzi przeniesionych z innego wymiaru. Wystarczy spojrzeć na wasze ubranie — powiedział krótko i dłonią wskazał karocę, którą niedawno tutaj przybył. Voldemort wahał się chwilę, w końcu jednak skinął głową i objął ramieniem swoją „narzeczoną", kierując się w stronę dwóch kobiet.

Pierwszy krok za nimi. Trafili idealnie – w rodzinę królewską. Jeśli doskonale zagrają, Harry Potter zginie szybciej, niż mu się wydaje. Muszą tylko bez zarzutu odegrać swoje role. Na szczęście w tym przypadku to nie powinno być trudne – kłamanie było jedną z prostszych rzeczy, które zarówno Riddle'owi, jak i Bellatrix przychodziły łatwo.

— Bonnie, moje słońce i Freyo, ci ludzie potrzebują naszej pomocy. Jak powiedzieli, do naszego świata przedostała się trójka niebezpiecznych czarodziei i oni — wskazał dłonią na Voldemorta i Bellatrix — są jednymi z wielu, na których polują.

— Gówno prawda. — Freya zmierzyła niechętnie Black i uniosła brew.

— Freya! — Bonnie pokręciła głową i westchnęła. — Przepraszam za nią, przechodzi burzliwy okres.

— Nie winimy jej ani trochę. — Tom uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Cały czas zastanawiał się, dlaczego ci ludzie nie uciekli na jego widok albo nie pojmali go? Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak manipulant, jak krętacz, złoczyńca, jak… nieczłowiek. Był co najmniej zdezorientowany i, o dziwo, zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Może tutaj ludzie nie czują bijącego z jego osoby zła albo po prostu… Nie! Skarcił się w duchu – na pewno nie wrócił do swojego starego wyglądu. Niestety, uparty głosik krzyczał w jego głowie, że skoro Bellatrix znowu stała się piękna, młoda i atrakcyjna to… czemu on miałby się nie zmienić?

Po ponad godzinnej kłótni z Ronem i rozmowie z Harrym, Hermiona była wykończona i nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy zasnęła. Kiedy powiedziała to na głos zrozumiała, co zrobiła. **Zabiła.** Tłumaczyła sobie, że to dla większego dobra, dla całego świata, ale widząc wzrok Weasleya, tak odległy i obcy zrozumiała, jak egoistycznie się zachowała. Harry mógłby umrzeć. Voldemort mógłby dalej żyć. Mogła przecież poszukać innego wyjścia, nie była amatorką! Miała totalny mętlik w głowie, jedna myśl nakładała się na drugą. Chciała dobrze, chciała odegrać dużo większą rolę w tej wojnie – chciała uratować wszystkich. Być ważna. To egoistyczne pragnienie stało się motywatorem jej dalszych działań. Zabiła swojego ojca dla… zapisania się na kartach historii.

— Hermiono, wstawaj. — Usłyszała znajomy głos nad uchem.

Ron szarpnął ją lekko za ramię. Granger mruknęła cicho i dopiero kiedy chciała się podnieść zrozumiała, że jest w świecie bez magii, że jest tutaj Voldemort, że… Wszystko wróciło do niej z podwójną siłą. Zignorowała nawet ból całego ciała, w końcu przespała kilka godzin na kamieniach, korzeniach i trawie.

— Hermiona, ja… Kurczę, jestem debilem. Naskoczyłem na ciebie, a nie spojrzałem na to z twojej perspektywy — powiedział powoli i widząc, że dziewczyna zaczyna znowu płakać przytulił ją mocno i pogładził dłonią jej rozczochrane włosy.

Długo rozmawiał z Potterem. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego ukochana była w stanie zamordować kogoś tak bliskiego tylko i wyłącznie dla głupiego eliksiru. Może był zły, że nie powiedziała nic o tym? Że tłumiła to w sobie przez tyle czasu. Przecież był jej chłopakiem, kochał ją i jedyne, czego od niej oczekiwał, to szczerości. Miał jeden, wielki chaos w głowie. Co z tego, że przeniosła ich do świata bez magii, skoro pozostawała morderczynią? Ojcobójczynią.

— Musimy iść dalej, nie wiadomo, gdzie jest teraz Voldemort z tą popieprzoną Bellatrix. — Usłyszeli Pottera. Ron kiwnął krótko głową i pomógł podnieść się Granger z pozycji siedzącej. — Z tego, co widzę, jest już prawie południe.

— Harry, myślę, że jesteśmy blisko rzeki. — Hermiona spojrzała w lewo i dopiero wtedy usłyszeli cichutki szum, jakby malutki wodospad. Uśmiechnęli się szeroko – byli brudni, niewyspani, spoceni i spragnieni.

— Może niedaleko rzeki znajdziemy jakichś ludzi? Nie wierzę, że trafiliśmy do bezludnego świata. — Ron uśmiechnął się słabo i nie czekając na przyjaciół, ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę rzeki. Hermiona spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Harry'ego i ramię w ramię pobiegli za Weasleyem.

Nie musieli długo iść. Po dziesięciu minutach marszu zobaczyli szeroką, ale płytką rzekę. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęli się i ile sił w nogach wbiegli do wody. Chłodna woda przyjemnie ukoiła zmęczone i poobijane ciała Złotej Trójcy. Po pięciu minutach obmywania twarzy, włosów a nawet ubrań, w których wbiegli, zaczęli chlapać siebie nawzajem.  
— Zachowujemy się jak banda dzieci. — Granger wybiegła z wody i położyła się na zielonej trawie. Poczuła, że słońce, które w dość szybkim tempie wzbijało się coraz wyżej na niebie, dawało coraz więcej ciepła. — Chodźcie tutaj, coś czuję, że nie będziemy czekać wieczność, żeby ubrania nam powysychały.

— Zostaniemy tutaj góra pół godziny. — Potter usiadł po turecku obok dziewczyny, a Ron położył się obok niej. — Nie zapominajmy o Voldemorcie.

— Harry, gdyby chciał nas znaleźć, już dawno by to zrobił. — Hermiona wykrzywiła wargi w słabym uśmiechu.

Chciała odpocząć, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i mentalnie. Nie chciała już nawet myśleć, chyba po raz pierwszy w całym życiu. Zbyt dużo się działo, jeszcze więcej się stało. A teraz są w świecie bez magii, zdani na siebie, bez możliwości ani pomocy. Sami.

* * *

 _Przepraszam najmocniej za tak długą nieobecność. Zepsuł mi się laptop i nie miałam żadnej możliwości, żeby wejść tutaj, czy gdziekolwiek, i opublikować coś. Jeśli jesteście głodni dalszych przygód naszych bohaterów, to zapraszam na bloga (Atlas Chmur na blogspocie), na którym opublikowałam siedem rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba! xx_


	4. Rozdział 3

Harry, Hermiona i Ron leżeli ponad godzinę w ognistym blasku słońca z przymkniętymi powiekami. Udało im się zapomnieć o wszystkim, czego dowiedzieli się niedawno, o wszystkim, co stało się kilka chwil wcześniej. To była ciężka noc, a czekało ich o wiele więcej wyzwań. Granger podniosła się na łokciach, szeroko ziewnęła i spojrzała przed siebie, na drugą stronę rzeki. Była ciekawa, w jakie miejsce się przenieśli, chciała wiedzieć, co ich czeka – poznać historię tego miejsca, ludzi, możliwości, wszystko. Była szlamą, pochodziła z rodziny niemagicznej więc była pewna, że poradziłaby sobie wszędzie. Obawiała się jedynie o Rona, który nie przywykł do samodzielności i odpowiedzialności za samego siebie.

— Najwyższy czas ruszać — powiedziała cicho i chcąc, nie chcąc musiała się podnieść z wygodnej, zielonej trawy. — No już, leniwce, wstawać! Czas ruszać dalej.

— Jeszcze pięć minut, proszę — rudzielec wyszeptał błagalnie, ale dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. Z całej siły szarpnęła swojego ukochanego za ramię tak mocno, że chłopak syknął i otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Jesteś bezlitosna, Hermiono. Przed chwilą sama powiedziałaś, że Voldemort nas nie szuka — odezwał się Harry. Granger przeniosła wzrok na okularnika i uniosła wysoko brew.

— Naprawdę, Harry? Przed chwilą? — Prychnęła. — Leżycie już tutaj ponad godzinę!

— My, wszyscy. Ty też leżałaś. Nie narzekałaś. Przynajmniej ja nie słyszałem, a ty Harry? Narzekała? — Ron zdążył się podnieść. Jego głos pełen ironii i poirytowania wyraźnie miał na celu zezłościć dziewczynę.

— Koniec już. Trzeba iść. Nie przeżyjemy sami w lesie, bez żadnej magii. — Potter uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do przyjaciela i ruszył pierwszy.

Wbrew pozorom przejście na drugi brzeg okazało się dużo trudniejsze, niż wyglądało. Rzeka gdzieniegdzie była płytka, a w innych miejscach można było zanurzyć się po sam pas, wystarczyło źle postawić nogę. Na szczęście prąd nie był silny i bez większego wysiłku cała trójka po kilkunastu minutach stała po drugiej stronie. Hermiona rozejrzała się szybko analizując sytuację. Słońce utrzymywało się wysoko na niebie, więc do zmroku pozostało jeszcze trochę godzin. Wiatr wiał z północy i był zadziwiająco lekki, kojący i delikatny. Świeżo udeptana ziemia prowadziła w głąb lasu, po zachodniej stronie.

— Wydaje mi się, że za momencik dotrzemy do ludzi — powiedziała cicho. Nie spojrzała na żadnego z nich, po prostu ruszyła we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku, na zachód. Miała nadzieję, że rzeczywiście niedługo dojdą do jakieś wioski, gdzie na spokojnie odpoczną i zjedzą, a potem będą mogli zająć się ich prawdziwym problemem – Voldemortem.

— Wiesz, Hermiono, mimo wszystko cię podziwiam. — Ron zrównał się z dziewczyną i dotknął jej dłoni. Nie odsunęła się, nie zmroziła go wzrokiem ani nie warknęła pod nosem, więc wykorzystał to i splótł ich palce, z przyjemnością wchłaniając ciepło bijące od niej.

— Niby czemu, Ron? — spytała beznamiętnie. Harry szedł za nimi, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. W takich chwilach cholernie brakowało mu Ginny, która objęłaby go ramieniem, schowała jego głowę w swoich piersiach i razem z nim trwała w pełnej zrozumienia ciszy.

— Bo zabiłaś swojego ojca tylko po to, żeby uratować tyłek całemu światu. I Harry'emu, oczywiście — powiedział powoli z wyrzutem, jakby to było oczywiste. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wzięła głęboki oddech. Na samo wspomnienie ojca jej serce przeszywały miliony sztyletów. Dawała radę żyć z tym przez ostatnie miesiące, da radę i teraz.

Nie odpowiedziała. Każde słowa zdawały się być teraz nieodpowiednie. Bo co mogła powiedzieć na pochwałę, którą otrzymała od swojego faceta? Tak, dziękuję, cieszę się, że spodobał ci się mój pomysł zabijania własnego ojca? Pokręciła głową. Nie była idiotką. Ani psychopatką, żeby cieszyć się z decyzji, jaką podjęła.

— Słyszycie? — Po półgodzinnej wędrówce odezwał się Potter. Rzeczywiście, było słychać stłumione odgłosy muzyki i głośnych krzyków. — Myślę, że to już naprawdę niedaleko. Trafimy chyba na imprezę.

— Świetnie. Tym bardziej musimy spiąć tyłki i się pospieszyć, nie sądzicie? — Hermiona pociągnęła za sobą Weasley'a, wcześniej upewniwszy się, że Wybraniec idzie za nimi. Nie chciała pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo chciałaby dotrzeć już do cywilizacji, jako takiej, bo ciągle nie miała pojęcia, gdzie ich wysłała.

* * *

Mark siedział w karocy obok dwójki nieznajomych, których postanowił ślepo przygarnąć pod swoje skrzydła. Naprzeciwko siedziała jego piękna, aczkolwiek naiwna żona i jej córka. Z początku nie wiedział, co skłoniło go do przyjęcia tych ludzi, nie zapytał ich nawet o imiona, ale później uzmysłowił sobie, że dzięki nim może wiele osiągnąć. O wiele więcej, niż chciał.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na wysoko urodzonego szlachcica. Był młody i przystojny. Jego narzeczona również nie grzeszyła urodą. Gdyby Mark nie zachwycał się pięknem Bonnie mógłby zakochać się w nieznajomej w mgnieniu oka. Przyciągała tajemniczością, iskierką szaleństwa i oddania w oczach i przepięknym, czarującym i uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Jego mózg pracował w tej chwili na najwyższych obrotach. Musiał dopracować swój plan na nowo – w końcu co nieco się pozmieniało. Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby zapytać ich o imiona, kiedy królowa uprzedziła go i spytała z wysoko uniesioną brodą:

— Nie przedstawialiście się jeszcze. Jak się nazywacie?

— Ja jestem Tom. Tom Riddle, wasza wysokość. Moja ukochana to Bellatrix Black. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się delikatnie i subtelnie skłonił głowę w stronę Bonnie. Kobieta pokiwała powoli głową, a Freya fuknęła głośno i spojrzała przez szybę. Czarny Pan i Bellatrix zostali już poinstruowani, żeby nie zwracać uwagi na Freyę, jej humory bywały przerażająco męczące, szczególnie dla nieznajomych.

— Nawet wasze nazwiska są szlacheckie. — Król uśmiechnął się szeroko i potarł dłonie. — Z jakiego stanu byliście tam, ze swojego świata?

— Ja, mój panie, jestem córką najbogatszego arystokraty w hrabstwie, mój ukochany natomiast to książę, drugi w kolejności do brytyjskiego tronu — odpowiedziała Bellatrix cicho. Czuła, jak Voldemort zaciska swoje palce na jej kruchej dłoni, ale nie przejęła się tym. Z całej siły starała się przyodziać maskę oddania i spokoju, co Riddle skrupulatnie jej uniemożliwiał co jakiś czas. Kazał jej siedzieć cicho, ale w tym świecie nie był nikim więcej, jak zwykłym człowiekiem.

Była nieposłuszna? Nigdy! Oddałaby życie za niego bez wahania, ale przeraziła się, kiedy bez pardonu potraktował ją jak… jak zawsze. Jak sługę. Toczyła wewnątrz siebie walkę – walkę o to, co było kiedy mieli swoją magię a o to, co może uzyskać w nowym świecie. Może udałoby się jej w końcu stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu z mężczyzną, którego kochała całym sercem? Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i przepraszająco spojrzała na swojego pana. Była głupia, jeśli sądziła, że może wykazać ciut więcej nieposłuszeństwa, niż do tej pory. I tak jej ukochany zdawał się wiele wytrzymać. Musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na tych przygłupich ludziach.

— Świetnie, świetnie. — Mark musnął lekko dłoń panny Black, jakby niechcący. — Mogę was spokojnie przedstawić jako Nobilów. — Skłonił głowę w stronę Voldemorta. — Ty, rzecz jasna, Nobil królewskiego pochodzenia. Royal może być tylko jedna, a ty, niestety, jesteś obcy. Wybacz mi sztampowe określenie, Tom.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte, wasza wysokość — Riddle powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteśmy już niedaleko. — Bonnie uchyliła zasłonkę przy swoim oknie. Bellatrix automatycznie spojrzała w tamtą stronę i westchnęła pełna podziwu.

Wjeżdżali na królewski dziedziniec. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby nawet, że zamki mogły być tak… monumentalne i tak piękne! Posiadłość zdawała się być niewyobrażalnie wielka, wręcz monstrualna. Marmurowe ściany w delikatny sposób odbijały słoneczne promienie. Granitowa ścieżka prowadziła wprost na ogromne, piękne schody. Po środku stała duża fontanna, z której woda zdawała się lecieć złota, z powodu odbijającego się od ścian słońca. Bellatrix nie wiedziała nawet, że ma uchylone usta dopóki Voldemort nie dotknął ich opuszkami palców.

Przymknęła powieki i niepewnie poprawiła opadające na twarz loki. Odnosiła wrażenie, że tutaj mogłaby osiągnąć wiele więcej, niż może mieć przy boku swojego mistrza. I to ją zaczynało wyjadać od środka, przerażać. Wtuliła się w ramię Riddle'a, jakby chciała upewnić się, że to, co mówił tym ludziom jest rzeczywiście prawdą. Chciała przez chwilę swojego narzeczonego, nie swojego pana.

— Służba zaprowadzi was do waszego pokoju, dobrze? Panno Black, znajdziesz wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do przygotowania się na bankiet z okazji święta Bilachawi. Pan również, panie Riddle — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Mark i kiwnął ręką w stronę mężczyzny stojącego przy schodach. Bellatrix bała się, że nie ustoi o własnych siłach, piękno tego miejsca wręcz wgniatało ją w ziemię. Król powtórzył służącemu to samo, co powiedział im i bez żadnego słowa więcej odszedł w swoją stronę razem z Bonnie.

Ani Voldemort, ani Bellatrix nie zorientowali się, kiedy Freya zniknęła.

— Państwo pozwolą. — Służący skłonił nisko głowę i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę zamku, jakby wiedział, że nie tylko panna Black, ale i Tom chcą wchłaniać wszechogarniające piękno zamku i ogrodów otaczających królewską posiadłość.

* * *

Złota Trójca szła już dobre dziesięć minut, kiedy przed nimi, jakby spod ziemi wyrosło troje ludzi. Hermiona gwałtownie zatrzymała się, ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego Rona. Harry lekko uderzył w nią i zachwiał się, w porę opierając się o drzewo. Trójka nieznajomych wpatrywała się uważnie w nich. Wyglądali na nie więcej jak osiemnaście lat, a mimo to dziewczyny trzymały w dłoniach łuk, a chłopak wyciągał w ich stronę przerażająco błyszczący miecz. Weasley instynktownie stanął pół kroku za Granger, obejmując ją ramieniem, Potter natomiast stanął ramię w ramię z przyjaciółką i mierzył się teraz spojrzeniem z nieznajomym chłopakiem.

— Dobra, dosyć! — Hermiona pokręciła głową i uniosła dłonie do góry, tym samym pokazując nieznajomym, że nie jest uzbrojona.

— Kim jesteście? Nie znam was. — Odezwała się blondynka. Wbrew pozorom jej głos był silny i stanowczy, bo wyglądała na niegroźną, zagubioną nastolatkę. Sukienka, w którą była ubrana w śmieszny sposób kontrastowała z łukiem, który mocno trzymała w dłoni. Podobnie do drugiej dziewczyny, nieco wyższej od blondynki, ale również oficjalnie ubranej z takim samym, ręcznie robionym łukiem.

— Bo my nie jesteśmy stąd — odezwał się Ron. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i kątem oka spojrzała na rudego. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiała się, czy chłopakowi ghul nie wyżarł mózgu, kiedy ten spał.

— Jesteśmy z innego świata — dodała. Chłopak uniósł brew, a dziewczyny wzruszyły tylko ramionami. — To długa historia.

— Mamy czas — chłopak powiedział powoli. Przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem Hermionie, jakby Granger miała coś, co rzeczywiście przykuwało uwagę. Mimowolnie zarumieniła się.

— No dobrze. Jestem Hermiona. Po lewej stoi Harry, a po prawej Ronald.

— Ron – poprawił Weasley.

— Ron. Jesteśmy ze świata magii, w którym trwa wojna. Było ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że przegramy więc rzuciłam zaklęcie, które przeniosło nas do świata pozbawionego magii, gdzie nasz wróg będzie miał równe szanse, co my.

— I on, ten wróg wasz jest tutaj? Jest niebezpieczny? — Tym razem głos zabrała druga z dziewczyn, o kasztanowych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu.

— Cynthia, proszę cię, jak mamy się czegoś dowiedzieć, skoro ty już zaczynasz? — Nieznajomy spojrzał na Cynthię i wywrócił oczami. — Wybaczcie. Może chodźmy w inne miejsce, gdzie strażnicy nas nie znajdą? Nie chcemy kłopotów.

— I przy okazji, jestem Alyssa, to jest Jonah, a Cynthię już znacie. — Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Złota Trójca odwzajemniła uśmiech i każdy z nich skłonił lekko głową w stronę nowo poznanych osób. Jonah schował miecz do pochwy i znacząco uniósł kącik ust w górę.

— Tędy. — Cynthia rozejrzała się i kiedy upewniła się, że nie ma nikogo oprócz nich ruszyła w lewo, w sam środek ogromnych krzaków.

Nie musieli daleko iść, wystarczyło przebić się przez gęste gąszcze.

— Zawsze łazicie takimi drogami? – Hermiona spytała z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. Wolała sprawdzone drogi, nie przypadkowe, niepoznane jeszcze ścieżki. Tubylcy zaśmiali się krótko i głośno. Dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że Granger pyta poważnie.

— No tak, nie jesteście stąd. Nie znacie naszego świata. — Jonah wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł na pieńku. – Opowiedzcie mi waszą historię, a my opowiemy wam naszą.

Harry skinął głową, cały czas obserwując nowych. Kątem oka spojrzał na Rona, który z delikatnie uchylonymi wargami patrzył na obie dziewczyny. Idiota, jego kobieta idzie obok niego, a ten zaczyna się ślinić na widok nowych panienek. Potter cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka zainteresowana jest opowieścią Jonaha i swoją, a nie Ronem-kretynem.

Sam był ciekaw, czego się dowiedzą.


End file.
